Cupido y yo nos odiamos
by OjosCafe
Summary: One-Shot. TH. Edward/Bella. Toda la vida he odiado a Cupido, desde pequeña me pareció de locos que un dios-bebe-psicópata con flechas fuera el que decidiera juntar a dos personas para que se enamoraran.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio. Incluido esto.**

Cupido y yo nos odiamos.

Toda la vida he odiado a Cupido, desde pequeña me pareció de locos que un dios-bebe-psicópata con flechas fuera el que decidiera juntar a dos personas para que se enamoraran, y al parecer la cosa es mutua porque el no se ha dignado a dispararme ni una vez. Normalmente ignoro totalmente su existencia, me olvido del amor y todas sus cursiladas, y me va bien, de verdad, pero siempre hay un día que no importa lo mucho que lo intente no puedo olvidar que estoy sola, que Cupido y yo nos odiamos y que a el no le importa lo mas mínimo que tenga 22 años y nunca haya siquiera besado a alguien.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y todo iba bien en el dia hasta que cruce la puerta del café donde trabajo y casi choco con el hijo de la jefa disfrazado de corazón ¡De corazón! Que repartía los pedidos.

-¡Bella! Llegas tarde, Esme esta como loca.- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y entregaba un par de pastelillos a una pareja de adolescentes que tenían toda la pinta de haber escapado del instituto.

-Buenos días a ti también Mike. Lo sé, pero había mucho tráfico. – Mentí, mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás para ponerme el chalequito y delantal del uniforme. No había nada de trafico, lo normal de un martes, la verdad es que estuve de pie frente a mi camioneta con un debate mental de venir o no al trabajo. Al final gano mi necesidad de pagar el alquiler que mis pocas ganas de ver a los enamorados en su día. Incluso aunque eso significara ver a…

-Buenas tardes Bella.- Un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sentí su frio aliento en mi nuca.

-Hola Edward, no deberías estar aquí.- Dije mientras salía lo más rápido posible a la barra para empezar a atender a la multitud de parejas que estaban en el café ese día.

Esa es una de las razones por las que no quería venir hoy: Edward Masen, el hijo mayor de Esme, la dueña del café y el hombre más guapo del universo. Con todo su espectacular metro ochenta y pico de sensualidad, cabellos cobrizos y unos ojos verdes en los que cualquier mujer con gusto podría perderse. Y mi acosador personal.

-Es día de los enamorados Bella, ¿hoy si saldrás conmigo?

Si, diablos, contigo iría a cualquier lado… Eh, Bella. No.

-Ya te he dicho que no Edward, que sea día de los enamorados no me hace cambiar de opinión.

Estoy loca, debería matarme. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio le dice no a Edward Masen? Pues yo. Pero es por una buena razón, es porque el tiene

-Eddieeee… Eddie lindo, ¿Dónde estas?.- Grito la voz más chillona del universo.- Oh aquí estas.

Novia. Seh, mala suerte ¿eh? La voz más chillona del universo –también aceptada como la chica mas imbécil del planeta y desperdicio de oxigeno – es la novia del hombre más guapo del mundo –alias Edward Masen –.

-Hey Jess, te dije que hoy tendría que trabajar en el café.

-Ya se, ponquesito del amor. Pero es que no podía soportar la idea de no estar contigo en San Valentín.

_Ponquesito del amor._ Es oficial, voy a vomitar.

-Bueno,_ ponquesito_, Jessica, tengo que trabajar. Hasta luego.- Y esa fue mi brillante huida.

Mientras atendía a los cien mil clientes que se acumulaban no podía evitar pensar en el porqué Edward me acosaba tanto si tenía a su osita, o cualquiera de esos horribles apodos que se dan los novios.

Entre corazones de chocolate y tazas de bebidas dulces, el café se fue vaciando poco a poco, y antes de darme cuenta era tiempo de cerrar. Después de decirle amablemente a un chico de lentes que ya tenía que cerrar y que una chica se echara a llorar porque la dejaron plantada, logre terminar de limpiar todo y maldije el día que repartieron los turnos y me toco a mi cerrar justamente el 14 de febrero.

-Te ves hermosa así de concentrada.

-¿Acaso quieres que muera de un infarto? Dios, Edward.- Grite, mientras el se partía de la risa a mi costa, apoyado en una columna con un Cupido señalando con su flecha justo arriba.- Claro, ríete.

-Lo siento, es que también te ves hermosa enojada.

Sonrojo.

-Deja Edward.- dije y de repente el piso se hizo interesantísimo.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose y sus dedos en mi barbilla, alzándola para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me evitas? Si es por Jessica deberías saber que termine con ella hace días… Solo que no lo acepta.

Esos ojos, Dios, con solo verlos sabía que decía la verdad. No hay espacio para las mentiras en la claridad de sus ojos.

-No quiero…

-¿Que no quieres Bella?

-No quiero evitarte más.-Y entonces él me regalo una sonrisa, tan sincera y tan hermosa como solo él podía. Y me beso, dulce –más dulce que los chocolates de corazón de Esme – y suave. Ese beso pudo durar años, y cuando se separo solo supe abrazarlo. Y puede que me lo haya imaginado, pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi al Cupido colgado detrás suyo, podría jurar que me sonrió.

Quién sabe, quizás mi odio con Cupido no fuera mutuo después de todo.


End file.
